


"I love you. That's my answer."

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tour Fic, maura is talked about for one second and that's it, talks about rape but it doesn't go into detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Anon who wanted one where Niall had been sexually abused, the boys take care of him, and Harry ends up falling for him. I’m so sorry this took so long! I was working on the Valentines exchange and then I lost this prompt, but I’m glad I remembered it. This might be a bit triggering because Niall will talk about what happened to him. Not in full detail of course, because I won’t directly write rape. I hope you like it dear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you. That's my answer."

Niall isn’t the type of person to tell anyone when he’s not feeling well. Nor is he the type of person to tell anyone what’s bothering him. He likes to brush off his feelings with a laugh, like they’re no big deal, even if they are. He doesn’t necessarily bottle up his emotions, he just doesn’t acknowledge them. He’s never really seen it as a problem, until now. The boys are all hanging out his room tonight, and somehow, their conversation has drifted to the topic of sex. Niall usually tries to ignore it, but it proves to be impossible tonight. He has always been able to exclude himself from the topic if it comes up in conversation, but that’s not working tonight. The boys are asking him how he feels about certain positions and what not, and he just can’t seem to change the subject, try as he might.  
“Nialler what’s up?”  
Harry asks from beside him. He’s always had this impeccable way of knowing Niall’s emotions. It’s nice and frustrating at the same time, because he really doesn’t want to talk about it.  
“M’ fine.”  
He tries to smile, but it comes off as awkward, and he knows that Harry doesn’t believe him.”  
“Come on Niall, don’t give me that. What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it mate.”  
It comes out harsher than he intended. They’ve also gained the attention of the rest of the boys, and now he knows he’s fucked.  
“What’s up Ni? It’s not like you’re a virgin or anything.”  
Louis pipes up. He always did have a big mouth.  
Niall just ignores him because he isn’t a virgin, but he wishes he was sometimes.  
“Wait, are you a virgin Niall?”  
Liam asks. Niall doesn’t answer.  
“It’s alright if you are yeah? Just sort of a shock.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Well I mean, the girls love you a lot, and we know you can get anyone you want. What about Barbara, Amy, that chick in Australia?”  
“Just because I hang out with a girl doesn’t mean I had sex with them Harry.”  
That time he means to sound harsh, it’s none of their business.  
“Whoa Niall, no need to be so rude, he was only asking.”  
“Well maybe it’s none of his business!”  
His face turns red in embarrassment after that. This definitely was not how he saw his night turning out.  
“Niall,”  
Harry says softly.  
“You can tell us Ni. We’re not going to judge you.”  
Harry wraps his left arm around Nialls shoulders and softly rubs his arm up and down.  
“I know, I just, I don’t like talking about it.”  
“Just take your time mate.”  
Niall thinks it over. He hasn’t told anyone other than his mum about what happened. But, he knows he can trust his boys, he knows they won’t judge him. He just isn’t sure how to tell them.  
He takes a shake breath before speaking.  
“It was about a year before I tried out for the X-Factor, I had this mate, Conner, who was a bit older. I thought he was cool, and I looked up to him a lot.”  
They nod, signaling for him to continue.  
“We were hanging at his house one night, and his parents weren’t home. We were in his room watching a movie, when he,”  
He chokes up a bit. It’s never been easy to think about, no less actually talk about. Harry is still rubbing his arm, and it’s helping, if only just a little bit.  
“You don’t have to continue if it makes you uncomfortable Ni.”  
Harry says.  
“No, I want to.”  
He takes a deep breath before continuing.  
“As I said, we were watching movies in his room, when he started, he started touching me.”  
He says shakily.  
“At first, he was just stroking my leg, and then his hand kept coming higher. I didn’t know what to do. He didn’t stop and I tried to push him away, but he, he wouldn’t stop. He told me not to worry, that it’d feel good. That I’d be fine. But he lied.”  
He pauses. He doesn’t want to explain everything, and he hopes he doesn’t have to and that the boys will get what he’s saying without him having to go into detail.  
“He, he raped me.”  
He finishes and he’s crying and he’s embarrassed of himself. He looks up, to see what he expected. Looks of pity across the boys faces. Except for Harry, who looks like he’s about to cry himself. He pulls him into a tight hug, and Niall is basically sitting on Harry’s lap. He doesn’t mind really, especially after the rest of the boys gather around for a group hug. Niall doesn’t know what he was so worried about. He knew they’d never judge him, and he’s glad he told them.  
They all cuddle up to Niall that night, and Niall hasn’t felt more loved in his life.  
Time passes, and even though things are normal, he can still feel the boys being even more over protective of him. It had finally dwindled down a bit after he’d turned twenty one, but now they’re getting to be a bit too much again. He loves them, he does, and he loves that they care so much, but he’s a grown man, and he can take care of himself. It’s been a few weeks since he had told them and he was at his breaking point. They’re still in Asia, and they paps have been crazy and they just won’t leave him alone. They boys are shielding him like he’s a prince or something. He’s going to lose his mind if they don’t stop sometime soon.  
They’ve just made it back into their hotel from their concert tonight, and he snaps.  
“Lads!”  
They all turn around to look at him. It’s not often that he loses his temper.  
“Look, I get that you’re trying to protect me, but please, back off a bit. I’m a grown man. This is partly why I didn’t tell you in the first place. I love you guys, but I don’t need you flocking around me like ants to bread.”  
They all look a little shocked to say the least, and he already regrets being so hard on them.  
“I didn’t mean to snap, I just. I appreciate what you lads are doing and all, but it’s too much. Please, just try to tone it down a bit?”  
They all nod solemnly.  
“We’re sorry mate, we just care about you s’all.”  
Zayn speaks up.  
“I know, and I care about you all too. I love that you care so much, but I don’t need you to watch my every move.”  
“We’re sorry Nialler. We’ll try and back off a bit.”  
“That’s all I ask.”  
It gets better after that. They back off, and Niall has never been more appreciative. Harry is still a bit more protective than the rest though. He doesn’t really mind. He and Harry have always been close, and he likes having someone to hang out with when the rest of the boys are with their girls. They’ve been hanging out together more lately though, and while Niall can’t say he minds, he doesn’t know why. Harry is practically glued at his hip. He can’t lie, he loves the attention, he does, but, he isn’t sure why Harry is always around. He figures he should ask, maybe, but he’ll wait until after the concert, when they’re back in Niall’s hotel room. Now that he thinks about it, Harry coming to his room after the concert sounds like something it’s not. But, Niall can’t deny that he’d mind if it were that. He’s always been good at keeping his feelings at bay. But, he’s having a hard time keeping his feelings to himself when he and Harry are cuddling at night. He’s always had a bit of a soft spot for Harry, but he’s never understood why until just recently.  
The concert that night goes swimmingly. It’s their first show in North America, and Niall is glad to be back in the states. He’s always loved it. There’s something about the energy there that always makes him giddy. It’s obvious to the boys, and they’re all glad to see Niall so happy and energetic. Not that he isn’t for all of the concerts, but tonight it seems like he’s happier than he’s been in a while.  
Him and Harry have just gotten into their (technically his) room, and he flops on the bed. He’d already taken a shower at the stadium, so he was ready to relax. Harry chuckles lightly, and makes his way over to his bag to get out a fresh pair of boxers before he heads towards the bathroom.  
“I’m gonna take a quick shower, mkay?”  
Niall nods and grabs the remote to turn on the TV.  
Harry comes out ten minutes later in just his boxers with a towel in his right hand, drying his hair. After he’s done, he tosses it onto a chair sitting at a small desk. He hops on the bed beside Niall and nuzzles his nose into Niall’s neck. Niall lets out a contented sigh before muting the TV. Harry raises up a bit and looks at him questioningly.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“’Course. What’s up?”  
“Not that I mind but, why are you always hanging out with me? I know you have friends all over, so why hang out with me?”  
“I just want to make sure you’re ok, and that you’re happy.”  
Niall lightly chuckles.  
“I know that mate, but I mean it. I don’t understand.”  
Harry hesitates before answering.  
“Can I try something?”  
Niall nods his head, and his heart starts beating faster. Harry gently cups is face and brushes his lips against Niall’s.  
“S’this ok?”  
“Yeah.”  
Niall breathes out. Because yeah, this is more than ok.  
Harry presses their lips back together, but this time with more pressure. After a minute he lightly licks Niall’s bottom lip and Niall opens his lips, letting Harry’s tongue explore his mouth.  
They lazily make out for what seems like hours, but is probably only fifteen minutes. Harry pulls back and they’re both slightly out of breath.  
“I love you.”  
“What?”  
It catches Niall off guard. He definitely had not expected that.  
“I love you. That’s my answer.”  
And oh, that makes sense. Niall can feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks and he pecks Harry’s lips once again.  
“I guess it’s a good thing that I love you too then huh?”  
The smile he receives is bright and Niall wonders why it took them so long to admit their feelings. He’s just glad they did


End file.
